


The Longest Word by septicwheelbarrow（中文翻译by芮球酱）

by Rachel_Er, septicwheelbarrow



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, M/M, Slice of Life, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er, https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicwheelbarrow/pseuds/septicwheelbarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我是Charles Xavier，”他说着，展颜微笑。接着他朝他的轮椅打了个手势。“晚期脊髓成骨细胞癌，阎王还有一年时间就要来召我了。”<br/>过了一会儿，男人也苦笑着指了指自己。“都一样，一年。肺。”紧接着，他不情不愿地开口了，像是他的名字是个天大的秘密似的，“Erik。”<br/>我拒绝了你的现实，换之以我自己的。然而那没有用，于双方而言都是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Word by septicwheelbarrow（中文翻译by芮球酱）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Longest Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053505) by [septicwheelbarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicwheelbarrow/pseuds/septicwheelbarrow). 



一个礼拜二，Charles在一台冷水机旁遇见了Erik。

 

“我是CharlesXavier，”他说着，展颜微笑。接着他朝他的轮椅打了个手势。“晚期脊髓成骨细胞癌，阎王还有一年时间就要来召我了。”

 

男人的眼神快速地掠过他的脸，他的轮椅，然后是他大腿上那本艳粉色的书，上面画着精巧的维多利亚风格交织的裸体画。他盯着那本书看了好一会儿，而Charles知道男人在想些什么，但他早在换上第二十根导尿管之前就放弃惊慌失措这个选项了。过了一会儿，男人终于从那本书上移开目光，苦笑着指了指自己。“都一样，一年。肺。”紧接着，他不情不愿地开口了，像是他的名字是个天大的秘密似的，“Erik。”

 

“非常高兴能见到你，Erik。一般来说这个时候我会跟你握手，但眼下我的两条臂膀感觉像要掉下来了似的。”

 

“这对你来说是经常性事件吗？”Erik问，看起来有点困惑。不过话又说回来了，自打一开始Charles跟他说话，他看上去就有点困惑。

 

“手臂掉下来？不啊。你看，两条都还在呢。”

 

“我注意到了，”Erik说，听上去又是好笑又是恼火，“不，我是说跟其他病人说话这件事。”

 

“啊，”Charles停了一会儿。问完男人就后悔了，因为他看见一丝害怕的红晕攀上Charles的脸颊。“护士们有时候会暗示我，我的喋喋不休给其他病人带来困扰了。”

 

令他高兴的是，Erik的唇角弯起一丝笑意。“我能看出来，你是把她们的建议牢牢记在心里了。”

 

“只要他们还这么拐弯抹角，我就继续这么保持迟钝吧。”

 

“她们不会因此责怪你吗？”

 

“不啊，”Charles笑了，“她们人很好。”

 

Erik的眼神突然变得冷硬，难以解读。“我知道了，”他说着，咬字清晰。“看起来是，死人可以远离一切啊。”

 

Charles眨了眨眼。Erik紧紧地盯着他，那视线几乎要叫人感到不适了。这感觉像是个测试，说不定这就是。手指一动，他示意Erik靠过来，而Erik好奇地照做了。Charles状似阴险地朝着Erik的耳朵低语，“我不知道该怎么跟你说这件事，我的朋友。”他故作害怕地四下环顾。“但 _貌似我们没死_ 。”

 

Erik盯着他看了一秒钟，或是更长，然后放声大笑。笑了好一会儿才停。从始至终，Charles的胸膛里都有一种他正境况危险的焦虑感。

 

“再见。”Charles说，就在那个礼拜二，刚好在护士把他推走之间。

 

“再见。”过了一会儿，Erik回应他。

 

 

 

这世上没有任何东西能让Erik相信Charles Francis Xavier不是糖做的。甜蜜的，害人长蛀牙的，腻人的糖。

 

Erik他妈的最讨厌糖了。“一边去。”他说，推了一把轮椅上的那个身着斜纹软呢的大威胁。他疲惫得不行，最后几乎是靠在了那架见鬼的轮椅上。“Shoo。乐观点，去 _别的_ 地方玩。”

 

“不，听着，”Charles温柔亲切地说，跟他刚才念他手上拿的小册子上令人作呕的激励段落时一样热情高涨，“我还有好多呢，快看。”

 

“我不会买的。”

 

“好就好在它们是免费的。”Charles继续嘁嘁喳喳，将一大把颜色鲜艳的纸塞进Erik臂弯里。 _这男人疯了。_ “帮我读读呗。”

 

“不。”Erik把小册子扔回Charles的大腿上，比必要的使了更大的力。那也算不上什么事儿，考虑到他现在差不多跟一根牙签一样虚弱。操蛋的化疗。

 

“这么多小册子，”Charles又说了一遍，看起来不堪重负，因为他大腿上的那一堆小册子正像雪崩一样滑了下去。“等我从这儿出去，我打赌我都可以用这些建一座图书馆了。”

 

“等你出去，”Erik说，表示怀疑。

 

Charles抬起头。“怎么。”

 

Erik突然间毫无理性地变得那么，那么生气。“你还觉得你治的好。”

 

有一瞬间的空白。接着，Charles开口了，安静得不像他，“你觉得你已经死了。”他怎么敢看起来那么悲伤，他怎么敢——

“我当然已经死了。”Erik喘息着说，而Charles看起来那么该死的悲伤，Erik想用这一切的原因痛斥他——他被困在这里了，他在等死，而且有时候 _他甚至他妈的不能呼吸_ ——但他那该死的肺挡着他的道了，他的话语在一串猛烈的咳嗽中消湮无形。

 

很疼，当然很他妈的疼了，但他向想朝他走过来的护士狠狠瞪了过去，因为这已经发生得太多，他都不想管了；而且这也没人能帮得上忙。Erik只用等着他肋骨好像要碎掉的这段时间过去就行了。

 

过了一儿，Charles抬头看他，神色沉痛。

 

“干嘛，”Erik边喘边说，把下巴上的痰液抹掉，“没见过人死吗？”

 

“你不必做得这么过火来证明你的观点的，我的朋友。”Charles轻轻地说，而且你知道吗，这个混蛋竟然在笑。

 

 

 

“他们将之称为晚期是有原因的。”Erik说。

 

“也有人活下来了，”Charles回道，说得要多确定有多确定，“你要是活着就会有奇迹。”

 

“晚期，”Erik咬牙切齿地说，“形容词。 _不可治愈。_ ”

 

Charles用一根手指戳了戳Erik的胸膛，一阵火辣辣的疼痛自他的手臂席卷而来。“心跳，名字。活着。”

 

Erik转过来，眼含怒意，然后抓住了他的肩膀。这大概是个很蠢的举动，因为这 _很疼_ 而Charles差点叫出声来。他大概是叫出来了，很小声，但他不大记得了，他的身体像是要燃烧、爆炸。

 

Erik眼睛睁大了，立马把他放开。“见鬼，”他说，往回走了一步。他举着双手不知所措。“我——我很抱歉。”

 

“真是荒谬，”Charles说，半是在哭，半是在笑。他的脊椎感觉像是着火了，但那不会很快消退的。“我们病得打不了架。快别再胡说八道了！”

 

“除非你承认我们 _会_ 死的。”Erik说，大概也是在哭。

 

“啊，你看，未来的压力。我已经赢了。”Charles眨了眨眼，尽管他的身体正在燃烧、爆炸。

 

 

 

某种奇迹作祟，Charles成功地将半打小册子连坑带蒙地塞给了Erik，Erik带着他一如既往的轻蔑和优雅接受了。

 

“操你妈。”Erik说着，把其中三本揉成一个纸团。Charles谴责地看着他，他只好把第四本翻开。“这逼玩意儿是黄的。这个——这个 _笑脸_ 简直就是冒犯。他们见鬼的在笑什么？”

 

“不要把所有人都跟你这样的砖家混为一谈，Erik。多理解一点吧。”

 

“没什么好理解的。”Erik恶狠狠地说。然后他手指戳向了Charles的那个方向。“你，我打赌你买下了所有什么与癌症‘斗争’的书，是吧？”

 

Charles没这么干，没真的这么干，但他还是说。“还是帮到了不少人的。”

 

“胡说八道，完全就是！”Erik说，几乎是在颤栗了。“你自己该死的细胞正在摧毁你自己该死的身体！这没有——完全没有——没有 _任何_ 可斗争的！”

 

他的眼睛怒火燃烧，Charles能看出来他说话说得有多艰难。Charles觉得Erik一定很憎恨自己，像这样子没办法掌控自己的身体。“你说得对，”Charles开口，在Erik伤害他自己之前。“你说得对，”Charles说，因为说到底，他自己也是如此。

 

“什——”Erik张口结舌，看起来因为缺氧而眩晕、困惑，而Charles决心要让他 _呼吸_ 。“我说得对?”

 

噢，Erik啊。“我就是这么说的。”

 

Erik跌回扶手椅，然后侧身向Charles甩了一个匿笑。Charles没提这个笑看上去很虚弱。“没想过你会放弃得这么轻易。”

 

“我说把抗癌视作一场战斗帮到了不少人，”Charles低声说，小心翼翼，“我没说我本人也持此观点。”

 

Erik喘息着笑出声来。“到头来是我白白气了一场，哈？”

 

“我不会那么说，我的朋友，”Charles微笑，“你刚刚那番咆哮相当有教育意义，不管怎么说。”

 

Erik开口了，声音奇怪地听起来很遥远，“就是，不是吗。”他看着Charles的眼神是谁也无法比拟的热烈，嘴角的那抹轻笑似乎不合时宜，但又不真的是。Charles发现自己被定住了。一秒。两秒。

 

仍旧盯着Charles，Erik开口说话。语速极快，不假思索。“你知道吗，我们来玩个喝酒游戏吧。”

 

不管Charles预想的Erik会说什么，这都不在他的期望范围之内。实际上，是差的很远呢。“什么？我们这里，其实不是露天酒吧呢。”

 

某种微光闪过Erik的眼睛，那种意味着他有个主意的光。一般都是坏主意。“用水吧，”Erik说着转了转眼睛，好像Charles给他造成了很大伤害似的。他站起来，把刚刚被他蹂躏的小册子展开，然后悠哉地走到饮水机去，满满地接了两塑料杯水，几乎要溢出来。

 

“给。”他拿了一杯给Charles，“小册子里一出现‘斗争’或者它的同义词就喝一口水。第一个去上厕所的人就输了。”

 

“……我有导尿管啊。”Charles开诚布公。说到主意，这可不是最好的。

 

“那我就得指望你的诚实了。快点，会很好玩的。”

 

摊开手掌，Charles说，“必须得说我拒绝不了。”

 

结果表明Charles并耻于靠作弊赢得“喝酒”游戏。谁知道呢。

 

 

 

有时候他们会看癌症电影，读癌症书，做一切跟癌症有关的事。Charles沉思着说——很大声地——说这些比喻啊，陈词滥调啊，情感啊什么的的共同之处就在于它们后面都跟了一个词叫“癌症”。

 

Charles管这叫“共同经历”。

 

Erik管这叫“于健康的混蛋们而言的危言耸听的同情心废话”。

 

 

“这就是说，”Erik这样开了个头。“就是说，”他重复道，“一旦你患了癌症，你就不再是个人了。你活着，你就是个故事。你死了，你就是串数据。五年存活率，什么什么的，还有一个病房号。一旦你死了，他们就把房间打扫干净，然后另一个混蛋住进来取代你的位置。”

 

Charles皱了皱眉。“你是说那些医生和护士不在乎吗？就算他们那么努力地试着挽救性命了？”

 

“Charles，拜托。”他声音疲惫不堪。就是他的声音才让护士们觉得他比Charles大很多的，即便他们两个实际上年纪差不多大。“只这一家医院一年就会接收上千个病人。没人在意将死之人。对他们来说，你谁都不是，只是一串数字而已。”

 

听上去该是很缺失吧，作为一串谁都不是的数字。但是，在癌症之前，在轮椅之前，Charles又是什么呢，说真的？一个儿子，一位学生，一个人——这很艰难，当Charles试着去想这件事，去客观地给自己下定义。往好了说，他的所有成就可以被总结为一张成绩单，而根据某些新闻来源，他大概值得上几百万美元。

 

Charles想到Kurt，想到Sharon，想到Cain，想到接踵而至的什么地产、遗产和一叠一叠的钞票。他想到自己，是那种会跟永远也不大可能再次碰面的陌生人交换笑容的人——笑对于他而言，有时候，最多不过是条件反射罢了，像是被列在任务列表上的什么事情:对陌生人微笑，做三件表达善意的事，完成。他通晓三点钟礼节、十三个在早午餐时讨论的礼貌话题，还有按计划行事、把三百个人挡在门外只许一人进来的单独晚餐。

 

“我觉得，从某种意义上来说，”Charles说，声音节奏轻缓，却难掩悔意，“我一直都是一串数字。”

 

“那么，”Erik笑了一下然后说，“我就一直都谁都不是，那就刚刚好了，哈。”

 

Charles不信，然后他这么跟Erik说了。就算只有几秒，Erik也看起来是相信了他。

 

 

 

紧挨着那本艳粉色的哈乐昆（译者注：一套通俗爱情小说的丛书）——去他妈的 _哈乐昆_ ——小说，Charles腿上放了个看上去是苍蝇拍的玩意儿，但更有可能是一把扇子。这把苍蝇拍，就像这该死的医院里的每样该死的东西一样，是浅粉色的。“粉色？”Erik说，语气不算嘲讽但却攻击性十足。

Charles展开一个大大的笑容，简直不能更自以为是了。“这个月是乳腺癌关怀月。”

 

就今天一天，他们就已经进行这个对话两次了。不过，Erik还是冷哼一声，“市场策略而已。你知道癌症已经成为一个产业了对吧？”

 

尽管如此，Charles还是没有还嘴。“是啊，但要是没有钱，那也没人会研究这个了。”

 

Erik停了一会儿，然后笑了。

 

 

 

“我是真的要问你，Charles,”某日Erik突然说。Erik极少问他要什么，因此Charles不能自抑地觉得轻飘飘起来，就算Erik可能只是要他帮忙递个水瓶或是怎样。“你见鬼的一直带着的这些究竟是什么玩意儿？”Erik指了指他大腿上的书，就连他的手势看上去都是愤愤不平的。Charles都不知道一根手指还可以这么情感外露。

 

“这个吗？”Charles说，举起一本《夏日火热情事》。

 

“就是那个。”Erik点了点头，他的表情一片空白，好像他不知如何表达似的。

 

“是本小说。哈乐昆，如你一直以来热切指出的一样。”

 

“ _那个_ 倒是知道。讲什么的？”

 

“夏日是说季节，火热是种委婉说法，情事则跟商战之类的相去甚远。这是它的标题，也是它的简介。”

 

Erik唇角一弯。“Charles。”他说，恳求的语气意味着他被逗乐了，但他决不会表现出来。他靠着轮椅的扶手坐下，尽他所能地挨近Charles，手指在Charles的腕骨处画着无形的圈。

 

Charles不知当讲不当讲，因为理论上来说这举动又傻又幼稚又相当的蠢，但反正他们都要死了，所以。“有时候我喜欢加注解。”

 

Erik的指尖轻轻挠他。好舒服。“什么？”Erik问。

 

“这你就不懂了吧。”

 

“这有什么好注解的？”

 

“我改了一下，”Charles说，视线转回那本书，“‘他吻着她，好像他就要死了，’”他读道，“‘要死’可不怎么浪漫，不是吗? ‘他吻着她，好像他 _活着_ ’，这里。”

 

在Erik说话之前Charles就知道他要说什么了，但这仍不妨碍他真的听到的时候觉得有那么一点刺痛。大概就跟被蜜蜂蛰了一下一样。Erik叹了口气，“故事怎样都不会变的，不管你改了多少。”

 

“对我来说变了。”

 

“空想家。”Erik说，温暖的手指现在正穿过他的头发。他就那么带着毫无拘执的讶然看着Charles，眼睛闪闪发光，声音变得温柔又热切——而现在完全不似蜂蜇了。Charles沉溺于这一刻的每分每秒。

 

“牢骚鬼。”Charles回击道。他以同等的热切向他微笑，然后让他们的肩膀挨在一起。

 

 

 

“书里面有几行诗——记不得标题了——但大意是：‘我甘愿沉溺，如海中泡沫，在深暗的水底无人知晓。我确信彼时死亡亦能宽慰人心。’”

 

Erik抬起一边眉毛评论道：“很有诗意。哈乐昆？”

 

“闭嘴。不是。”

 

“泡沫才不会沉溺呢。”

 

“我说 _闭嘴_ 。”

 

“泡沫真的不会沉溺啊。”Erik静静地说。他抬手揉乱Charles的头发，他的头发现下已经长得过长了。Charles吸气，吐气。

 

 

 

之后这种事就发生了。

 

“Erik，”Charles毫无预警地说，以最快速度冲进了公共休息室，“嗨，早上好。我想给你吹箫。”

 

Erik目瞪口呆。

 

“干嘛？”Charles拉长声音说。如果这是部电影的话，他现在肯定在悠哉地深吸一口烟。“太直接了吗？”

 

Erik像条鱼一样张开嘴又闭上。接着，在决定好他要说什么之后，说起了件完全不相干的事。“你听说过有个东西叫场合吗？”

 

“我表达得很明白啊，我觉得。”Charles说着扬起了眉毛，嫣红的嘴唇展开一个微笑。然后他笑出声来，无害得有如小绵羊。“并不是说我可以坚持到底，听好了。接吻倒是准备好了。”

 

那一刻，Erik _想要_ 他，发了疯似的想要吻他。

 

那疯狂的一刻，他吻了他。

 

他们只用了短得难为情的时间就喘不上气了。在那之后，他们喘息着，灼热的呼吸交织，而Erik的胸口疼痛地抗议起来。但他们笑起来，然后又吻到一处，噢，他们亲吻着，好像他们活着。

 

 

 

在安静的时候，整个世界缩小/扩张到只有他们两个人。

 

“怎么想起说那个的？”

 

“只是觉得我至少得吻你一次。你知道，在我们死之前。”

 

过了一会儿，Erik开口了，声音沙哑，微微颤栗，“我很高兴你这么做了。”

 

“我也是。”Charles在他耳边细语。

 

 

 

第二天，公共休息室里的Erik发现自己异样地开心——这种快乐乱人心绪，胸膛底下有着无法归因于他那破烂的肺的嗡嗡作响。

 

“反面节快乐。”Charles把轮椅转进公共休息室时说。

 

Erik把视线从他的指甲上抬起来。“你就喜欢胡编乱造些节日。”他说。犹豫了一小会儿后，他俯下身去亲吻Charles。Charles满脸通红，笑得流光溢彩，而Erik——Erik注定在劫难逃。“小儿科病房正在庆祝。在反面节期间，得癌症是幸运的，他们还能得到气球和蛋糕呢。我说，我们应该跳上游行花车才是。”

 

“一年中最幸运的一天万岁。”Erik大概是不应该听起来那么苦涩，但不管怎样话还是说出来了。

 

“噢，”Charles说，眼睛闪闪发光，“但不管怎么说我们都是幸运儿，我的朋友。”

 

“幸运，说真的？”

 

他点了点头，用他最具教授气派的口吻说：“我们承受我们独有的苦难的共同可能性——我的是脊髓成骨细胞癌，你的是不吸烟者患的早发性巨细胞癌——不到百分之一。如果你这么想的话，得癌症就跟中大乐透一样了。”

 

Erik哼了一声。Charles很棒，真的，除了那些太阳从他屁股里升起来、彩虹从他嘴里冒出来的日子。“又要跟我说乐透奖中奖者余生都要靠喂食管进食的那部分了吗？”

 

Charles厚颜无耻地笑了。“你知道，这是反面节。”

 

“反面节只是让我赞同你的借口罢了。”

 

“那么，你现在知道了吧。恭喜我们赢得了癌症，Lehnsherr先生！”Charles咯咯笑着宣布道，无视掉某些病人的来访者脸上恐怖的表情。“现在对此你要做的第一件事是什么呢？”

 

过了一会儿，Erik耸了耸肩。

 

他没说话，只是再一次吻了Charles，再一次，再一次，再一次，直到他感觉够了。但还是不够。根本不够。

 

“真幸运。”Charles低语着，吐息在他们的嘴唇之间。Erik——快乐在他的胸膛里开了花——知道他说的到底是什么。

 

 

 

礼拜二，Erik把他的额头贴上了Charles的。大概有眼泪，但Charles心知Erik会假装没看见。“你啊，”Erik低语道，嗓音沙哑，“你让我想要太多东西了。”

 

  
_我也是啊_ ，Charles想着， _但我一直都想要太多东西了。_  


 

 

差不多有一年了。

 

“你知道，”Charles悄声说着，Erik静静地听。他的声音像是细弱的笛声。“我不信我们只是数字而已。或是谁都不是。我觉得我们可以……”他吸了口气，“就算只有这一刻，刚过去的一年之类的。此时此刻我们是人。”

 

作为回应，Erik紧了紧抓住Charles的手。

 

“为了这一切的珍贵，”Charles说，彼时正好夜幕降临，其他的大部分病人都昏昏欲睡。暮色安静，落日余辉穿过浓重深黯照了进来，而大概他们二人都在落泪。“我会记得你。不是你的病。是你。”

 

Erik说不出 _我也会_ ，但Charles笑了，无论如何他都明白。

 

“Seeyou soon.”Charles说，一如每一天他们的遇见。

 

“See you soon.”Erik回应他，为了他们遇见的每一天。

 

 

 

下一个礼拜二，Erik没能来到公共休息室。

 

Charles静静地坐在他的轮椅里一动不动，两眼含泪，视线模糊，直直看着时钟的秒针滴，答，滴，答。他就那么呆在那里，直到有护士来把他推走。

 

那个夜晚他把自己埋进他们彼此之间最后的话语里。他只记得——

 

_See you soon._

——如此这般。

 

 

 

之后，当被问起Erik Lehnsherr时，Charles笑了。

 

“我记得他，”他说。然后他扬起脸面向天空，像是将要飞去的歌雀。“他也记得我。”

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
